It All Started With a Snake
by flowerpower71
Summary: Based on a rp with Aralyn187. During their childhood, Thor and Loki met a mysterious young girl in the woods. Just a random little story of how Thor and Loki meet my OC Sigyn.


**Like the summary said, this is just a little story about how Thor and Loki meet my OC, Sigyn. I may or may not make this a multichaptered story. Like I got some ideas for these three but I'm not entirely sure if it's enough to make a full fledged story out of. But for now I'm keeping this a oneshot until further notice.**

 **Also this is my first time writing for Thor and Loki outside of a rp so please forgive me if they are OOC.**

 **Anyway, on with the story!**

 **Thor and Loki belong to Marvel and the amazing Stan Lee.**

 **Sigyn and Fafnir belong to me.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The golden sun shown brightly above the kingdom of Asguard, illuminating the crystal clear waters and the golden castle where the family of the All-Father, Odin and his family dwelled. Near the back of the beautiful castle, two little children, two boys, excitedly ran about and headed towards the woods that was near their home. The two boys were not just any boys, they were the sons of Odin and the princes of Asguard, Thor and Loki.

"Hurry up brother!" Thor called excitedly as he ran ahead coming to the edge of the forest. The blonde prince stopped and looked behind him, grinning as he saw his younger, black haired, green clad brother run up to him slightly out of breath.

"Thor! Slow down!" Loki gasped, coming to a stop when he reached his older brother. The blond chuckled and suddenly crouched down, his back facing his brother. Loki raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna carry you." Thor said matter of factly.

The younger prince's green eyes blinked and then he crossed his arms and pouted. "Are you implying that I'm slow?" he asked, borderline offended.

Thor shook his head. "No. I'm just gonna give you a piggy back ride."

Loki paused thinking the option over before shrugging. "If you insist, brother." However, instead of gently climbing onto Thor's back, Loki took a flying leap and landed on his brother's back, all but tackling his brother to the ground.

Thor grunted in surprise and stumbled for balance. "Loki! Don't do that!" he snapped.

The mischevious prince just grinned. "Sorry~"

Thor just gave him a glare and huffed, wrapping his arms under his little brother's legs and then stood up. "Come on lets go!"

"Yeah!"

So off they went, heading deep into the woods. 

* * *

A short time passed and the two o them headed deeper and deeper into the Asguardian forest. Even though the two children had explored those woods many times, they always managed to find something new and interesting about it with each visit.

"So what are we looking for exactly?" Loki asked looking around boredly at the giant trees that towered above them.

Thor shrugged as best as he could, still holding onto Loki. "I'm not sure. But we'll know it when we see it-"

Thor's sentence was cut off as he gasped and quickly stumbled backwards, tripping over a root of a tree which caused him to lose his balance and fall...right on top of Loki.

"Get off of me you buffoon!" the younger prince groaned, being crushed by the weight of the older Odinson son.

"Sorry." Thor mumbled distractedly and quickly rolled off of Loki.

Loki sat up and rubbed his head, a few leaves sticking in his raven colored hair. "What did you do that for?!" he snapped, pulling out one of the leaves.

"HHHHHIIIIISSSSSSSSS!"

Loki jumped a bit surprised and looked to where Thor was pointing and saw what had caused his brother to fall.

Curled up on a pile of leaves, glaring at the two princes in annoyance was a snake. A snake with golden colored scales that sparkled when the sun hit it just right. The eyes of the serpent where bright jade green in colored and its golden colored tongue quickly flicked out of its mouth, warning the princes to stay back.

"I've never seen a golden snake before." Thor said, staring at the reptile in awe.

"I think we should leave it alone and go around." Loki suggested, eyeing the creature cautiously. However, his words fell on deaf ears as Thor paid absolutely no attention to his little brother and continued to stare at the snake. "...Thor? Thor are you listening?!"

Suddenly, as quick as the lightening he would one day be able to control, Thor reached out and attempted to try to grab the snake by the tail. The snake let out a loud hiss and lunged at the son of Odin, fangs out and ready to bite. However, thankfully, Thor pulled back at the last second and remained unharmed.

"What are you doing?!" Loki shrieked, alarmed.

"Calm yourself brother, I simply wish to capture it." Thor said, again attempting to grab the snake but the snake was to quick and slithered out of his reach. "Hey!"

"Capture it?! Are you mad?! Do you know how furious Mother will be if we come home with a snake?!"

"But I wish to keep it as a pet." Thor reached for the snake for a third time. The snake hissed again and slithered away. However this time, the snake kept going, slithering into the woods. "Hey! Get back here!"

"Brother!" Loki called after him, as the blond chased after the serpent. Loki groaned and facepalmed himself. "You idiot."

And with that, he ran after him and the chase had begun. 

* * *

The chase led the two princes deeper and deeper into the woods; the snake slithering and sliding all over the place in an attempt to lose his two pursuers but Thor was hot on his tail. Loki however had fallen a bit behind.

The snake lead them to a part of the forest where a beautiful clearing lay. Filled with flowers and a lake where a waterfall fell from an overhang above. A fallen over tree log sat in the middle as if to act like a bench. The snake hurriedly slithered to the clearing, desperately trying to make it to something in the clearing but before he could...

"AH-HA!" Thor cried in triumph as he managed to grab the snake by the tail. The golden creature hung upside down and glared up at the proud prince. "Thought you could get away from me, didn't you?"

"You put him down right this instant!"

The future lightening god blinked and looked towards the direction of where the new voice had come from. Out from behind a tree came a young girl around his age. Her skin as pale as the freshly fallen snow and her hair a pale, pale shade of orange. He hair fell down her back and two braids, one on each side, was hanging over her shoulders. She was dressed in a casual maroon colored dress that had white sleeves. Her silver colored eyes glared at Thor and she stomped over, her hands on her hips. "You put him down right now!"

"Excuse me?" Thor asked raising an eyebrow. "Just who are you to speak to the son of Odin like that?"

The girl huffed, not impressed. "Son of Odin or not, you cant take what doesn't belong to you!"

Before Thor could ask what she meant, a third voice interrupted them.

"THOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRR!"

The two children turned and could make out the out of breath figure of Loki running towards them through the trees.

"Thor! *pant* Put the snake down-WHOA!" he cried as he tripped over a root and lost his balance falling foreward and then smacked right into the girl, sending them both into the lake with a big splash.

"Loki!" Thor gasped, dropping the snake and running over to help his brother. The snake meanwhile fell to the ground in a heap and glared at Thor while Loki and the girl resurfaced, both of them sputtering and coughing. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Loki gasped, coughing a little. Thor reached out a hand and Loki took it, allowing his brother to pull him out of the water. The girl meanwhile swam to the edge and climbed out, sitting down in the grass and then proceeded to wring out her wet hair. The golden snake slithered over to the girl and looked up at her concerned. The girl couldn't help but smile softly and petted the snake on its scaly head. I'm alright Fafnir.

"Fafnir?" Thor asked pulling out Loki and looking over.

The girl looked up at him and narrowed her eyes at the blond prince. "Yes, he is my pet if you must know."

"Your pet?" Thor blinked.

"Well done brother, you tried to steal some girls pet." Loki snapped.

"I didn't know!"

"Well now you do." The girl snipped.

"I'm sorry." Thor mumbled. "I did not realize."

"...It's alright." The girl said after a moment."

"And I'm sorry I knocked you in the water." Loki said, grabbing a fistful of his tunic and wrang out some of the water.

"Again, its alright." the girl nodded. The snake slithered across her lap and then wrapped itself around the girls right arm. Much to the surprise of Thor and Loki, the snake began to glow and shrink in size. Once the glow had stopped, the snake had now been tuned into a golden, snake shaped arm bracelet. The literal jade gemstone eyes of the serpent sparkled a bit in the sunlight.

"Impressive." Loki noted with interest.

The girl smiled for the first time since they met. "Comes in handy during travel."

"I can imagine." Loki nodded.

"What is your name?" Thor asked curiously.

"My name is Sigyn." the girl smiled.

"I am Thor, Son of Odin, and this is my little brother Loki." Thor introduced slapping a hand on Loki's back, causing him to stumble a bit.

"Nice to meet you Prince Thor. Prince Loki." Sigyn smiled, curtsying a little. "...You know, when you're not trying to steal Fafnir."

"I DID NOT KNOW!"

"So Sigyn," the dark haired prince began before the argument could continue. "What are you doing out here?"

Sigyn grinned widely. "This is my secret place." She stated proudly. "Nobody else knows about it but me...well they didn't until today anyway."

"You can blame your serpent for that one." Thor said, rubbing the back of his neck. Unnoticed by al three of them, the snake shaped bracelet seemed to scowl a bit before returning to normal.

Sigyn shuffled a bit. "Yeah. I dropped Fafnir on the way here. I guess he accidentally lead you here when you chased him."

"It would seem so." Loki agreed.

"We wont tell anyone" Thor promised with a smile.

"You wont?" Sigyn asked.

"Of coarse not. Wont we brother?" Thor asked nudging his youner sibling.

Loki shook his head. "There is no one for us to tell anyway."

Sigyn chuckled a bit and smiled at the boys. "Thank you both. That means a lot."

"You're welcome." Thor nodded.

"Soooo...What shal we do now?" Loki asked looking between his brother and at the red head.

Sigyn seemed to go into deep thought for a moment or two before she suddenly grinned and leaned over, smacking Loki on the arm.

"Ow!" Loki yelped holding his arm where she hit him. "What was that for?"

"Tag you're it!" She giggled and then turned on heel and took off running.

Loki blinked. "What?"

Thor laughed. "Try to catch us brother!" he boomed and then took off running in the opposite direction.

"Hey! What the-?!" Loki looked between Sigyn and Thor and then scowled. "Why am I always the one who is it?!" he asked and then took off running after Sigyn.

Happy laughter echoed in the air. 

* * *

So the day wore on, the three children spending the afternoon playing tag and hide-and-seek before they eventually all sat down in the grass, tuckered out from their hard day of pay.

"That was fun." Sigyn sighed tiredly.

"It was." Loki agreed, leaning his back against the log/bench.

Thor however had his eyes trained on the sky, noticing it was turning orange and purple. The sun would be setting soon. "We should be heading home brother."

Loki and Sigyn looked up, the younger prince nodding in agreement. "Mother will start to worry."

"Can you two come back tomorrow?" Sigyn asked looking at her new friends hopefully"

"Of coarse we can!" Thor grinned widely. "We look forward to it."

Sigyn smiled and stood to her feet. "Excellent!" She reached over and pulled Loki to his feet, pulling him into a hug. "Goodbye Loki."

The green clad prince stiffened, surprised at the hug and awkwardly wrapped his arms around her. "Goodbye Sigyn."

After a few moments, she pulled out of the hugand then waved at Thor. "Goodbye Thor."

He waved back. "Farewell, Sigyn."

And with that, the three children went their separate ways.

As the two princes made it out of the forest a little while later, Loki could feel himself being watched and looked over at Thor who was grinning at him widely. "What?"

Thor shook his head. "Nothing, brother."

"What are you smiling about?" Loki demanded.

"Nothing really." Thor insisted trying and failing miserably to not smile.

Loki just stared at him for a few moment before shaking his head. "You're so weird."

Thor burst out into a loud fit of laughter and reached over and playfully shoved his brother. "Come, race you back to the castle."

Loki's green eyes sparkled a bit and he grinned determinedly. "You're on!"

And once again, laughter filled the air as the two Asgaurdian Princes raced off, heading for home. The sun setting in the horizon, the day ending and a new friendship just beginning.


End file.
